


Falling Asleep

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan keeps falling asleep on Anakin. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so. halpdevon on tumblr posted art of obiwan asleep and drooling in anakins lap. i squeed and then ficced.

He’s not injured so much as absolutely exhausted which is why he only voices a token protest when Anakin picks him up.

He falls asleep with Anakin’s heartbeat loud in his ear.

***

He wakes slowly, warm and comfortable, to the sound of fingers tapping keys and the hum of an engine.

He shifts, rubbing his cheek against cloth and someone giggles. Obi-Wan knows that voice.

He frowns. Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere near when he-

He opens his eyes and jerks his head up, hitting something hard. Someone groans in pain. Ahsoka giggles again.

A flush tries to crawl up his neck, into his cheeks when he realizes where he is.

Anakin is rubbing his chin, where Obi-Wan’s head apparently made contact. Obi-Wan is cradled between Anakin’s legs, and the cloth he’d been rubbing his cheek on was Anakin’s clothing.

It takes him a while to get enough of his sleep deprived brain together to speak and when he does the only thing he can think to say is, "Anakin."

Anakin unsuccessfully suppresses a smirk and says, "Master."

Ahsoka, somewhere behind Obi-Wan, sounds like she’s choking on laughter.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stare at each other for a minute, and then Obi-Wan carefully scoots backward and stands. "Excuse me. I need to shower and write my report."

The flush has made it to his cheeks after all.

***

He doesn't see Anakin and Ahsoka again for several weeks.

None of the clones talk about how General Kenobi fell asleep on his former apprentice and drooled on his tunics. At least, not where Obi-Wan can hear. That doesn’t keep anyone from giving him funny looks.

It also doesn’t keep Cody from making an awful lot of subtle references that are just barely within the confines of propriety. And Obi-Wan can’t complain because Cody is subtle about his teasing and complaining would mean admitting that Obi-Wan fell asleep on Anakin and drooled on his tunics.

***

It happens again. Several times.

***

It gets to be something of a running joke. When Kenobi’s exhausted, get Skywalker. Skywalker can make Kenobi sleep when nothing and no one else can convince him to so much as lie down.

Obi-Wan ignores the teasing and finds himself grateful for a few hours of interrupted, dreamless sleep.

But if he hears Ahsoka giggle about it one more time he’s going to temporarily forget propriety and get revenge.

***

Somehow, Anakin never once teases Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan is grateful, but he can’t stop wondering why Anakin never even brings it up and its slowly driving him a little crazy. (More crazy. He’s good at pretending but he’s at least as crazy as Anakin.)

He can’t ask though, because he has no idea what he’d do with any of the possible answers he can imagine.

***

(Anakin goes to great lengths to ensure he’s around as often as possible to make Obi-Wan sleep. His master's never been particularly good at taking care of himself.)


End file.
